Daybreak Craziness!
by Hellewise14
Summary: What happens When Circle Daybreak isn't trying to save the world? Sweet Ash, Evil Timmy, and Theirry having mental breakdown! Jez, Keller and Rashel are trying to drive poor Nilsson insane! Gillian and Morgy friends? Rated T cuz im ADHD!
1. Gross!

Daybreak Craziness!

Jez's POV

I knew my day was going to be crazy when I head Thierry say 'shit'. I was in the training room (obviously) training (again, obviously, what else would you do in there?) with Keller and Rashel, my best friends in the world when a loud crash and the sound of splitting glass hitting the floor penetrated our training concentration. Keller released Rashel from the head-lock she had just had her in and I lowered my staff. Then, loud and clear, Thierry's voice, "shit!" I looked at my friends, we all had identical expressions of shock, then grins, "race you to see what's wrong!" I shouted as I dashed up the stairs, the two hot on my heals.

Thierry was pacing around a pile of dust; everyone else had made a circle around him. I walked over to Morgead for information.

_What happened?_ I asked through our soulmate bond. I would never say it, but using our connection, still made me giddy inside, not that I'd ever say anything, I didn't want to be a sap.

_I don't know, Thierry seems really upset about it though_ he said. I was about to ask Thierry why he was flipping out when Hannah ran down the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"Thierry, what's wrong?" her gray eyes were wide and concerned for her love.

"I just tripped and broke my mother's urn!" he said, and I swear for a moment I though he was going to cry, then it hit me. Urn? Wait, isn't that something you put ashes in? Oh no, he couldn't have-," Gillian screamed. "Ohmigod! That's you _mom_!" the look on her face was horror. This sent me over the edge, I knew it was insensitive and unkind, _but when had I ever been either? _I started to laugh, slow at first, mere chuckles, but within a minute, I was rolling on the ground, almost in tears. By the sound of it, I wasn't the only one. I saw Keller and Rashel, Gillian and Thea, along with there soulmates, and also, not so surprisingly, Ash, Morgead, Quinn, and Delos, all laughing along with there soulmates. I spotted Hannah trying to comfort a fuming Thierry, but she looked about to choke on laughter. I laughed until my side hurt.

"You- kept- a- vase- with- ashes- of –your- mother- in this mad house?" I managed to get the last part out in one breath.

"Yes I did Jez! I thought that everyone in the house would be repelled by the fact that it screams 'old and breakable' so they wouldn't touch it! And now I broke it!" he sat down and put his head in his hands when he was done. Hannah sat on the arm of the chair and put a pale arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay Thierry, its okay," she repeated over and over. Eventually, Lupe came in.

"What's going on?" she asked, extremely confused. Hannah explained it to her, after all, what's a best friend for? When Hannah was done, Lupe looked sheepish.

"What is it Lupe?" asked Thierry. She held up a finger and walked away. Five minutes she came back with an arm hidden behind her back.

"Lord Thierry, please forgive me, but, I knew this meant something to you so in case the mansion was under siege, I had Nilsson make a copy and hid the real one, you broke the decoy," she said quickly. Thierry looked like Christmas had come early.

"Mom's still alive," he said and punched his fist into the air.

"Actually Thierry, your mom's dead," said Keller with a crocked smile, all of us laughed again, well, all except for Thierry, who was to busy hugging the urn of his mother to his chest. _Creepy_, I thought.

What do you think! This is my first fanfiction!


	2. oh no! not a sleepover!

I tried to write Poppy's POV more cuz she's really funny, but sorry if it's a bit OOC. I realized that it was a bit similar to another story, and I don't want to copy anyone. So I'm changing it up! Tell me what you think of the new chapter!

Merry what-ever-holiday-you-celebrate!

Poppy POV

Lupe and I were sitting by the pool outside, trying to figure out something to do. Who knew that you could be bored in a mansion? I mean really, there's the pool, the rooms that seem to go on forever….and the game room that Eric and David control. (seriously! When black ops came out, the two of them didn't come out for three days! Thea and Gillian had to drag them out by there ears! (I have pictures…))

"Poppy, what haven't you done since you've changed?" Lupe asked in a detached voice. I thought about that….hummm…. Jamie took me to the movies since I "died", I've gone to the mall…..Ohmigod! I haven't had a sleepover! Not with many people!

"Lupe! I got it! Were having a sleepover. All the girls! Tonight!" I was struck by my own genius! **(I don't know how to make that plural!) **

"Are you sure the boys won't mind, were leaving them out…" Lupe asked, she had just discovered that Nilsson was her soulmate and was usually with him. I knew how to get her away from him! "Lupe, do you want to be stuck in the same room as Jez and Morgead all night?" I asked, she couldn't want that! The thought gave me nightmares!

Lupe started to do this eye twitch that made it look like she was about to have a stroke….. "If we can get Lord Thierry to agree with it, and Lady Hannah, it should all be fine," I said, I would make them agree if I had to bite them! Okay, I might not go that far but still! Lupe and I stood up and we both started a happy dance that if caught on tape, we would have to go into hiding (like we weren't already).

I can't wait for the sleepover! Lupe, Hannah I decided that we could get the main den (yes, we have more than one den) set up by tonight, of we rushed, thus the other girls wouldn't have much time to think about it. Most of the girls were excited at the news, except three, and I think you can guess who they were. Jez, Keller, and Rashel were NOT happy to say the least at the news that they were to be used for a science experiment to see "how Daybreak girls interacted" Keller said. It took the combined forces of Mary-Lynette, Maggie, Gillian, Thea, Hannah, and I to get them to give in. I knew they could have held out longer but all of us, especially Mare, Maggie and Gillian were just so cute it was impossible to say no to them! I grabbed Hannah, who wasn't acting like herself in the midst of the fun of the prospect of the sleepover, we rounded up the rest of the girls, and brainstormed ideas for what we could do. We could give each other make-overs, and play spill you guts! (Truth or dare seemed inappropriate right now)

Once everyone settled down, we all fell into what we usually did around the house. At the term "den" would make you think of a small room, but this room was roughly the size of the ballroom with soft, plush carpet, a giant projector screen, and gigantic couches, with mattresses littering the floor. Gillian and Thea were on a kitchen run for food that would undoubtedly take hours to get out of our teeth. Maggie and Mare were looking at the TV like they could see the future inside of it, Lupe was talking to Hannah, and Rashel, Keller, and Jez were sitting on a corner, looking unsure of what to do. I decided to help them out since they were kind enough to come without having us tie them up and drag them.

"Hey guys," three pairs of startling eyes peered up at me. Don't get me wrong, I'm a nightworlder, but these three are SCARY! I put up a pretty good fight, even as a human, (I could tackle Phil to the ground when I drank coffee! AND I could beat up big kids when I was in kindergarten!) But Keller would go all Panther on me and eat me! Rashel could stake me! Agh! Jez could like knock me senseless with her fighting stick! Why do vampires need weapons anyway! Were deadly as is! Seriously!

"Hannah, I may not be able to use my Power, but you're projecting," Jez said sweetly. I was instantly embarrassed, Keller smiled at me, "Don't worry about it Poppy, were just a bit weirded out right now."

"Well come join us and find something to do!" Thea yelled from across the room and waved to the empty spots on the floor next to her. The three looked unsure, but a moment later were running to Thea and flopped down next to her.

Keller's POV

I flopped down next to Thea on the floor, my sisters were next to me and I looked around at the people around me and I smiled. I didn't tell anyone this was my first sleepover- I didn't want the sitcom crying/becoming BFF! Gag me.

"So how do we do this '_sleepover'_ thing?" Jez said in her condescending voice. I smiled and Rashel added, "yah, do we like have pillow fights, braid each other's hair and play truth or dare?" "Sarcasm much?" Gillian asked. I grinned, I actually liked that little midget; she had a lot of spunk for someone her size. Thea took the lead, "Rashel, how many eighties movies have you seen?"

"More than I'd like to," was her reply. She looked so angry I couldn't help but laugh.

"Enough of this 'no doing anything exciting bullshit!'" Poppy yelled.

"This is my first sleepover since I 'died' so I want it to be fun!" she continued. We all obediently nodded, until that moment; I always thought that if I ever fought with Poppy I would win, now I wasn't so sure, the pixie could be scary.

The chaos began when Maggie hit Hannah in the head with a pillow.

Maggie POV

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Hannah did not just do that! She was gonna get it! I leapt up from my spot by Mare and chased Hannah around the room screaming like an Indian in the summer (I mean no offence, my friends native American) Hannah began to laugh and every now and then would hit me with her pillow. Gillian and Thea had put spells in their pillows so that whenever someone was hit, they collapsed into a fit of giggles. Jez was currently gasping for breath as Gillian and Thea double teamed her. Keller and Rashel were tackling each other and Mare sneaks up on them and managed to tackle Keller! I didn't know Mare had it in her! Of course now she's running for her life, but still. The room was full of laughs and yells and curses (Jez) and growls (Jez again) I actually had hopes for our Daybreak girl sleepover.

_Meanwhile…._

Nobody's POV

The boys of Circle Daybreak all crowed around the vent as if it held the secrets to life.

"Dude! Why do you think there all yelling?" asked Eric stupidly.

Morgead, Quinn, and Ash looked like all there dreams had just come true.

"Their having a pillow fights," said Ash, his eyes were still glazed over.

"So?" Delos said, Morgead whispered in his ear and Delos' eyes widened. He ran up to Ash and Quinn (who were closest to the door) and threw them aside as he put his ear to the vent, his eyes had taken the same glazed look that all the guys' had.

Until Thierry came into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked and the boys sprang away from the vents. He walked over to the vents and listened (which was unneeded, seeing as he was a VAMPIRE)

"Get away from the vents, or so help your souls, I WILL TELL THE GIRLS." He said and the boys ran away in terror of the thought of what their soulmates would do if they knew they were eavesdropping on there sleepover.

Little did anyone know that Nilsson was walking by as this was said, and little less did anyone know that he would use his soulmate link to Lupe to tell the girls. We all knew that the boys would regroup to the vents though.

Jez POV

As soon as Lupe gasped and said that the boys were doing something, I shut the vent. When she finished retelling what Nilsson passed her through there bond, I felt like going on a Morgead killing spree. How could he do this? I didn't often relax and enjoy myself, and this night, much as I refused to admit, was fun. I would get revenge. I gathered up the girls and we sat by the vent quietly. I put a finger on my lips, counted down to three, and then we screamed as loud as we could, right to the vent and screamed bloody murder, literally. We screamed "BLOODY MURDER!" **(My friends and I did that once to my brother's friend, he thought we broke his eardrum! It was really funny!) **As loud as we could, and were pleased to hear several gasps and grunts of eardrums breaking on the other end. Serves them right. I had the last word in, "Morgy! You're sleeping on the couch for a week!" I slammed the vent shut, but not before I head a loud, "NO-," I smirked.

Vengeance may be sweet, but Jez Redfern was a bitch. I thought and laughed.

(Jez is my favorite in the series, she's just so meanish/nice! It's funny! Morgy deserved it)


	3. what did you DO!

Rashel POV

The day after the sleepover was fun, Jez was still torturing Morgead, we had a blackmail video of Thea, wise calm Thea, dancing like a she was on a catwalk when she was on a caffeine frenzy. Best part was, she didn't' remember any of it. My face also felt soft from some lotion Gillian made.

I was sitting in the living room when Timmy came in.

"RASHEL! QUINN'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" I let out a hiss. I was getting so annoyed at Timmy and Quinn's little battle that I was about to stake the both of them. Wouldn't that be fun...?

"Quinn! Timmy! Living room, now, Keller, Jez, you to." this ends now. Keller and Jez came downstairs and looked expectant. Timmy and Quinn looked scared. I stood up with my back to the fire place for the 'hellish vampire slayer is working' look. I think it worked because, despite the tough guy façade that Quinn put on, I felt through the silver cord that he was scared.

"I have had enough of this fighting that has been going on between you two! Seriously! Quinn, if you throw Timmy out a window one more time….." Timmy smirked, and then I rounded on him.

"And YOU! Timmy, if you put worms on Quinn's side of the bed, you realize I sleep in there to? I don't want to have to wake up and see those nasty creatures!" (I really hated worms!) Timmy was now on the floor making discussed faces. "That's nasty!" he said.

"Why are we needed here?" Keller asked, but she looked amused. I thought about it for a moment.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it, and I usually call you two when I'm yelling," Jez laughed and grabbed Keller's arm and the two of them whisked out of the room.

"The next one of you who does something to the other is screwed, Timmy, I will put you on a time out for a LONG time and I won't let you play with anyone!" Timmy looked betrayed, Quinn was smirking, "And Quinn!" NOW he looked pale, "You will be joining Morgead on the couch, only you will stay there for a month, understand?" they both nodded. "Good," I walked away leaving them gawking.

Timmy POV

I hate Quinn! I hate all the boys of Circle Daybreak! Ash, Quinn, Delos, and Morgead are all meanies! They always tease me! Eric and David are just too stupid to be around! They talk about "video games" and what there going to eat tomorrow! James is always listening to some Euro-trash music that I don't understand! Thierry is only worried about us breaking his house and something about "having to figure out how Circle Daybreak is going to save the world" what does that mean? And Galen is like an emo-depressed weirdo! All he does is write poetry about Keller! I'm going to get back at them all! The girls are so nice and will always play with me! I'm getting those stupid boys back!

Gillian's POV

I was in the kitchen picking the marshmallow bits out of Lucky Charms when Morgead came in with a deep cut on his arm. Gross! There was a lot of blood too!

"Morgead! Idiot! What did you do this time?" I asked, I was getting annoyed that he always came to me after Jez hurt him, I mean did he learn nothing from the fact that Jez was not to be randomly grabbed in the training room, or anywhere else for that matter?

"I didn't mean to touch her butt! I swear! But she got the wrong idea and stabbed me with the side a fighting stick! It hurts!" Morgead was a vampire, so if he said it hurt, I would have done serious damage to me, I hated when people were hurt, and Morgead was kind of my friend….

"Fine!" I walked over to him and took his arm, muttering a spell, I closed the wound. Morgead looked at me oddly for a moment, "you Harman's are sure something, you know that?" I smiled and nodded. Being a Harman was still new to me, but I loved every minute of it.

"Enough sucking up Morgead," I teased, he seemed mean and stupid at times, but I did like Morgead, he was funny and could make Ash and Quinn and Delos look like bigger fools than usual. He smirked at me and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me with my Lucky Charm marshmallows!


	4. ohmigod! Timmy's GAY!

"I'm dating your cousin!" she said. I was still holding my breath, to a point where I thought that I would stop breathing. SHE WAS DATING HIS COUSIN. I got worked up over nothing. Well then.

"Are you mad, I mean your cousin is the best, do you approve?" Iliana questioned.

"Of course of course! You and Devon would be perfect for each other! I'm so happy for you!" he said enthused. Jez was looking at me in an irate way. Iliana looked extremely relaxed.

"Iliana, I'm glad that you're seeing someone," my voice was hallow. I kept thinking, _I'm glad that you're not out to see my man because you'd will… _Galen looked at me menacingly for a moment.

"Thanks Keller," Iliana said truthfully.

Rashel jumped in, "Keller and I have to do patrols right now, we'll see you later, Jez, why don't you show Iliana around?" Jez gave Rashel a look that could stop ocean currents. Rashel roughly grabbed my arms and shoved past Galen.

"Oi! Panther girl!" Rashel yelled at me as I lobbed through the trees. I shifted and looked at my pissed looking sister.

"What the hell? I know that your teenage girl hormones are like on 'kill the threat' that tries to steal my man' but that's not happening an you can't screw up you job," I shifted back and flicked her off before laughing at her. She rolled her eyes, "another implication that I am older…" I rolled my eyes at her this time.

"You go talk to him before I do it for you," my angry twin threatened.

"Fine"

"Keller, we are talking NOW," Galen said as soon as I entered the room.

"Fine, lets talk, did you want Iliana to say that she loves you!"

"WHAT!" "Were the hell did that come from?" his voice was slightly more controlled at the end.

"You'll leave me for Iliana one day," I said it quietly. I hated that I knew that.

"Keller, I love you! I'm never going to love some air-headed teenage angst case who only thinks about tomorrows clothes." I was shocked, I didn't know that he could bad mouth Iliana, I was also happy that Galen seemed mad that I would leave him. I was looking at things in a new perspective…..

Jez POV

"So here's the kitchen, fridge…" I was about to stake this dumb blond. She was airy and in my idea, she had absolutely no conception of the real world. She needed to get a taste of my perspective to broaden her horizons.

"So, how's being a Wildpower for you?" I asked.

"Oh, its fine, I'm just glad that I don't have to do much, missions seem scary," she confided. I wanted to kill her! Does she know how many times I've had to leave for weeks to track some voodoo amulet shit down! **(No offence to those with the voodoo)**

"I had to track a potential wildpower through Canada for three weeks one time, only to find out that they were just a pyro," I said.

"Ohmigosh! That's terrible, you shouldn't have to do that!" she said. I can't take this anymore! I saw my way of escape.

"Timmy!" I saw the kid trying to sneak away from my and Iliana, I wasn't having that.

"Timmy, how about you show Iliana around?" I said sweetly.

"I-what-no-,"

"Oh! You're so cute!" Iliana said as she bounded over to Timmy and picked the four/eighteen year old off the floor. Timmy looked on the verge of killing her and Iliana looked like she had hit baby-sitting heaven. Thank god for small miracles.

Gillian POV

I was trying to figure out why Timmy was looking at my soulmate while hiding behind a bush. I was sitting in my room- well mine and David's room when I saw Timmy following David, who was climbing up a tree. Timmy was in a nearby bush with a notebook. I must have sat there for fifteen minutes staring at Timmy write furiously into his notebook as David climbed higher and higher into the tree. That was about two hours ago and I was still in my room, only now I was trying to figure out why Timmy would do that.

Maybe he was drawing the tree? Maybe he was drawing David in the tree? Or maybe David was his muse and he was secretly in love with him? Ohmigoddess! That was it! Timmy is in love with David and wants to steal him away from my by using drawings because David likes art! No! I was going to go and talk to Timmy right now! I needed backup though…..

I got Morgead (he owed my big time), Ash (he was trying to be good for Mare) and Quinn (he just hated Timmy and wanted to see him suffer) there, eve though I was a witch, if Timmy attacked me, I would have three vampires to throw in front of me! Yah! I was a tactical genius! I finally reached the kitchen, where Iliana was hugging Timmy to a point of his face being blue.

"Timmy! David is mine so you can just forget about you creepy in love with him-ness!" I said.

"He loves me and not you!" I said and glared. Ash, Quinn, and Morgead were almost in tears, I forgot to tell them just why I was confronting Timmy. The rest of the house filed into the kitchen to see the show-down.

"You think I'm in love with David?" Timmy said. Iliana dropped Timmy like he was diseased.

"Yes! Why else would you follow him around to draw him?" I yelled. I faintly saw David staring at Timmy with his mouth open and Eric punching his shoulder saying "tough luck dude, the only gay four-year-old in the world likes you," David punched his best friend for that comment.

"Why don't you just admit your gay Timmy? None of us care," I said this softly, if anyone gave him crap about coming out I would beat the living shit out of them. Timmy faltered for a moment and said, "Fine, I'm gay, but I don't like David, I was just drawing the tree," he said. I exhaled. That was okay. All of a sudden, chaos erupted, and I heard Morgead and Ash and Delos and Quinn yell, "Timmy's GAY" and a muttering of

"Shit, I knew he liked it when I tied him on the roof…"

"I knew when he skipped the date with that cheerleader there was something up…"

"Holy damn, he hugged my leg yesterday!"

"HE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS ME!"

The girls hit there soulmates and went to comfort Timmy on his coming out. The boys weren't homophobic, but they were weirder out by a gay FOUR YEAR OLD. Life at the mansion would be a bit more interesting now…

Timmy POV

Damn her! Damn Gillian to the darkest, most fiery pits of hell! I AM NOT GAY! I needed a cover to keep my plan of David falling out of a tree and blaming Gillian for cursing him plan drawn out. I had to "come out" so no one would be suspicious! Now everyone thinks I'm gay! Screw just the boys; EVERYONE in the mansion is going to pay for that.

Iliana POV

No! My plan to make Galen jealous didn't work! What did he even see in Keller anyway? She's an ugly, shape-shifting freak for Pete's sake! I'm obviously the better choice! I'm pretty and smart and a wildpower and I would make a great princess! It was only a matter of time, **but Galen would be mine**. I just needed some help…

**Review please!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer wouldn't load. This chapter skips around a lot so sorry about that! **


	5. Nilsson, duh!

**Chapter 6**

Timmy's POV

Hum….what will I need? Better cover the basics….dynamite, silver, wood, iron, I shrugged and dropped a vile of poison into my bag of death. Hehe, bag of tricks, bad of DEATH! I saw a bottle perched curiously on the ridge of the counter of Thierry's mansions' broom cupboard. I jumped up quickly and snagged it. Hum, it had the insignia of Grandma Harman's shop on it. **(She may be dead but I still call it her shop)** this could be useful. I took it with me and snuck back into my room.

Iliana POV

I put on a frilly pink dress and did my hair up. I looked in the mirror, yup, I looked stunning! Galen would never be able to resist me! Especially since Keller only wears those jumpsuits….Keller, my blood sister. I hated that I was doing this to her, sure, she was a bit of a freak, but I still loved her and hated hurting her. But I had to have Galen. Not being promised to Galen was the hardest thing I have ever done and I hated that if I get my way (which I will) Keller will be hurt. Oh well, she resisted the soulmate like before, she can do it again, right? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…or maybe it was, either way, today Galen would forget about Keller, just for a while anyway…

Galen POV

I was walking around the garden with Keller, it was noon, and the sun was brutal. Something was bothering Keller, I could tell.

"Keller, what's up?" I asked.

"It's weird that my little brother said that he was gay," she said dryly. I knew Keller was lying about what was upsetting her.

"Galen. I'm fine, please stop worrying or the other guys aren't going to let you live through it!" she berated me. I sighed and let her walk in silence. I saw a light pink, silvery form come closer and realized it was Iliana. She was walking, but it looked more like floating to me.

"Hey guys," Iliana said quietly, a small smile at the end.

"Oh, I'm fine Iliana, haven't seen you much thought…" this part was true. Normally when Iliana visits, she and Keller talk the night away. That's what was bothering Keller! Iliana wasn't talking to her and she thought she did something? I would make sure that they fixed whatever was wrong.

Jez POV

"Morgead Blackthorn!" I shouted at the same moment as Rashel shouted "John Quinn!" They were both dead this time! Rashel and I had been in the living room reading (yes, we read, were not literate.) when all of a sudden, Morgead and Quinn jump out and hit us with water balloons! I felt bad for Rashel, who was wearing a black bra and, I think you know what color t-shirt. I on the other had on my favorite jeans and a black shirt, which now clung to me like a second skin. We also had to pass Delos and Ash on our chase for them, so that was odd. I mean, cat-calling Rashel is one thing, but I'm there cousin, distant, but still….

Anyway, we were currently chasing there soon-to-be-dead-asses down, Rashel armed with her stake and me with my fighting stick. Morgead threw Quinn behind him to Rashel in an attempt to get away from us. That didn't work and poor Quinn was being hacked to pieces. Morgead was still running from me, I finally managed to tackle him and kicked his shin; I smiled quickly at what Mare had taught me to do. Morgead was groaning in pain and I started hitting him with my fighting stick. Hard. I was also smirking because if Morgead were in this position with any other person, he would have shocked them with a bolt of power by now, but even when I was abusing him, he still feared what I would do if I were _really_ mad. Loser. I listened for Rashel to make sure she was okay. I only heard Quinn's plea's for mercy, I also knew that Quinn would never stun Rashel so she had her situation controlled, not that I ever thought her incapable. I dragged Morgead over to Rashel, which wasn't easy. Dragging someone who probably has at least forty pounds on you fifty meters. (Not that he was fat; he wouldn't be with me if he was) Rashel was extremely concentrated on killing Quinn. I thought about stopping her, she may miss him when she has no one to threaten with sleeping on the couch. I did eventually stop her, after I was done hurting Morgead more, of course. I looked at Rashel, "You think they learned there lessons?" she shook her head. I bit my lip. "Your right, they would have to have brains to figure out if they do this again, there sleeping with the wolves, and we don't mean Lupe." She nodded.

"Quinn," Rashel said sweetly, "You're going to clean the bathroom, baby-sit Timmy, and make me my dinner for three weeks," she walked away.

"Morgy," I said, using the name he hated, he couldn't move, but the still had the energy to glare at me, "You will also be cleaning the bathroom, scrub the roof, and have to do whatever it is I say for the next three weeks," I turned on my heels and went to catch up with Rashel.

David POV

Eric wouldn't let that whole "Timmy's in love with you thing" go. I was about to punch him, but Gillian would get mad and Thea would have Blaise put a hex on me. (Gotta love Blaise) Maggie and Mare, our other best friends, were sitting in our circle, laughing at the battle Eric and I had going: Chess. Yes, we were so bored that we were playing Chess. Eric currently held my queen, all of my pawns, my bishops, a knight, and a castle. Maggie kept telling me that I should just surrender now, but I kept looking for a way out, then I saw it! My last pawn- strange I forgot about him- was three spaces away! I made a diversion with my pawn and when Eric took it, he left his king open to my knight! I won! I started jumping up and down.

"I won! I suck at chess! Eric, read up on chess dude, you just got powned!" I got threes sets of eyes on me for that one.

"Powned? David, are you that uncreative?" Mare asked with her usual dry humor.

"Um, I, well-," Maggie cut me off with that creepy 'sharing brain-waves' thing that girls do.

"Mare, he obviously can only use small, unintelligent words when excited, remind you of-,"

"Ohmigod I know Mag's! He is so!-,"

"Exactly! I mean how-,"

"We should-,"

"STOP!" This came from me and Eric. We were so weirded out by the girls that I almost made an X with my fingers to keep there disease away from me!

"Who are you talking about?" Eric asked, exasperated.

"Yah, who, you girls know we like hanging out with you because you're not all 'American Teenager.'"

Mare and Maggie gave me a look, "You mean like PREGNANT?" Maggie shouted.

"What? No-,"

Eric leaned towards me and said, "there's this show about a chick who gets knocked up and has like a boyfriend who isn't the father, the father's girlfriend got knocked up by the ex- there's a lot of drama, okay?" Maggie and Mare were still talking about there mystery guy.  
"Do YOU watch this dramatic show Eric?" his cheeks got pink for a minute and he said, "Hey, Roz wanted me to watch it. Something about, "its bad rep for feminists, letting people think that all teenage girls are going to have children at age sixteen." Oh, that sounded like Roz. Girls were speaking loudly now.

"- like he's a ninja!"

"It's almost scary sometimes!" I can't take this anymore!

"Who the hell are you talking about!" I yelled.

Mare and Maggie glared at me for a moment before answering.

"Nilsson, duh." Maggie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yah," Mare piped in, "didn't you hear out conversation?" Eric groaned. "Girls," he muttered. I laughed.

**Sorry this chapter isn't my best! I just really wanted people to know that David, Eric, Mare, and Maggie are friends, and I just thought it was time for Morgead and Quinn to screw up again.**


	6. MONSTER!

Timmy POV

I was hiding in the closet, and no, not in a gay way, looking at the potion that I had found in the grage of the mansion. It said "body possession" on the front, an on the back "when put on sacred wax in the form of a doll (voodoo doll, obviously) will possess the victum in mind" thank you Circle Midnight! I just had to get DNA samples of Circle Daybreak and then add the potion, and bam! Those guys will never know what hit them!

Ash POV

"Mare! Mare! Where's my Mare!" I shouted and ran around the house. I woke up and Mare was gone! Where was she? Not even Maggie knew where she was! Noooo! Mare come back!

"Ash! I'm right here! can I get breakfeast without you having a nervous breakdown?" my beautiful Mare was standing in the doorway to outside with a bowl of cereal in her had and her small telescope in the other hand, she had on Spongebob pants, which reminds me…..Spongebob! It was on, I grabbed Mare's arm, her "missing-ness" forgotten and pulled her to the couch and turned on the TV and sang the Spongebob song at he top of my lungs as the show started.

Mare POV

Wow Ash, just wow. I started laughing my ass off as he sang, not that he noticed, and when Delos and Jez came in looking horrified, probably to see how the heck was being tortured to death, Jez muttered to Delos, "you know, times like these really make me ashamed to being a Redfern," and Delos nodded curtly before escaping out of the room.

Iliana POV

Nonononononon! I can't hurt Keller! I will stop this! Nooo! I put my inner turmoil on hold as I talked to my sister.

"I missed you so much Iliana," Keller said quietly as she hugged me. Guiltguiltguilt. That was me. GUILTY.

"I missed you to," I could love Galen from afar right? Or maybe find my own soulmate? But I wouldn't hurt Keller. Nope. Not intentionally, a voice said in my head. Great, now I'm a guilty schizophrenic. Lovely.

Hannah POV

"LUPE! THIERRY!" I yelled with as much force as my lungs could muster, and managed to balance on a chair at the same time. They were both in the room in a moment looking startled.

"Hannah, what is it?" –Thierry

"Hannah?"- Lupe

I looked at them, how could they not see what was wrong?

"THERE IS A RAT IN THE ROOM!" I shrieked. Lupe and Thierry looked frantically around the room for the monster. Lupe found the vermin in the corner and picked it up by the tail.

"This is the dangerous monster?" she covered her mouth with her free hand and within a minute, she was handing the rat off to Thierry so she could laugh properly.

The abomination was small (if you think that five inches long is small!) and white, with RED eyes, it was evil! It was gonna kill us all! I just saved us. I stalked off past my soulmate and best friend. Off to find people who cared that I just saved our lives from rat disease!

Quinn POV

Hum…training with Rashel. When she's still mad about the water balloon thing. Damn, girl can hold one hell of a grudge.

Rashel POV

Quinn is gonna pay for my sexual harassment from Delos and Ash, that's just WRONG.


	7. i will have revenge!

Iliana POV

I was currently dancing around my room to Justin Beiber, trying to calm myself down from being a meanie! I was going to leave today, I had to figure out how to get on without loving Galen and that I wouldn't hurt Keller, last night I kept thinking about all the things she's done for me and I just couldn't take it! So I packed my bags and was leaving. Like now.

Keller POV

Iliana's gone, she was barley here and now she's already gone! Sigh. It may be better for her safety though, I think Jez was about to start a Wild Power fight. Air vs. Fire. Guess who I'd be betting on to win. Don't think I need to answer that one. I walked past the game room and was surprised to see Eric and David trying to explain Call of Duty to Galen. He looked scared, and I suppressed a laugh.

"That guy's head just blew off!" Galen sounded intrigued.

"Isn't it great?" said David, being an idiot **(I don't know why, I just pictured him and Eric as really strange) **

Galen was starting to scare me when he gripped the controller tighter and a grin spread across his face. He then started to murder everything in sight. I sighed. Shit. Two idiotic humans had corrupted the prince of the shape shifters. He was now a homicidal leopard; he's actually a rather benevolent leopard. You know what I just realized? Keller is spelt like Killer. Wow. That's ironic. Especially as I sit here watching my kind-hearted soulmate kill everything in sight in this game. I cleared my throat. Three pairs of eyes looked at me, frightened.

"Keller, let me explain-," Galen.

"Please don't tell Jill! She said that I couldn't play this any more!" David, obviously.

"How long were you there?" Eric said suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked. Words tumbled out of the two idiots mouths rapidly.

"We weren't going to prank YOU Keller!"

"The concrete would have broken and you would have gotten out eventually!"

I rolled my eyes. David and Eric had been attempting to be the pranksters of the house for weeks now. Jez and Morgead, with the occasional help of Ash and Quinn, and even Delos, had effortlessly beaten them in every way. I just walked away with an "I probably won't tell the others about this conversation," that I'm pretty sure had them quivering.

Galen followed me out.

"How's your day been Keller?" trying to deflect from his killing rampage.

"I've just been training and hanging around the house," Galen's mouth piqued down at the end and he looked at me, concerned.

"Keller, you push yourself too hard, you need to take a break sometime!"

This is why I love Galen. He's just so sweet and considerate!

"I can't take breaks! The apocalypse is coming up-," he covered my mouth.

"No, we are taking the day _off_!" I couldn't' say anything against the idea because Galen dragged me out of the house and threw me into one of Thierry's cars. As he sped out of the driveway I couldn't help but laugh at Galen, for not acting himself! I would have to ask the guys if they had put something in his drink, or the witches, to see if they spelled him, but as of now, I was content just to laugh.

Timmy POV

I was sneaking around, looking for wax, when I finally decided to just steal all the candles from around the house and take them into me lair, a tiny part of the garage's attic that no one knew about! I had most of them and on my last trip when I was stopped by James! He looked at me oddly. "Timmy? Why do you have all those candles?" I only had about…seven huge candles! Why is that so weird?

"I'm a….going to play outside and I'm afraid of the dark!" I said as I ran, I heard James yell behind my, "It's noon! And what kind of vampire is afraid of the dark!" I shouted behind me, "You'll never take me alive!" for no apparent reason. I guess it made me feel like more of a ninja.

Morgead POV

I was sitting in the TV room with Ash a Quinn, waiting for Timmy's next attack.

"He's going to kill us! Ohmigoddess! Were all going to die! What if Mare doesn't' know that I died! That would be horrible! What if she didn't care that Timmy killed me-," Quinn slapped Ash upside the head and Mare came down the stairs.

"Mare!" Ash screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Ash, you know I love you and I would be really sad if you died but would you SHUT UP!" she rolled her eyes again and walked back upstairs, where I guessed she was hanging out with Maggie, and the idiots who thought that they could out-prank me and Jez.

"Morgead, I'm calling on your gang experience here, what do you think that the little demon will do next?" Quinn asked. I started thinking of all these morbid thoughts about serial killers tactics. Hum….morbid sounded like Morgead! And morbid means dark and bad….or something like that. Then it hit me!

"Guys! Let's set a trap!" Ash and Quinn's heads snapped up, they nodded in approval.

*I am a page break!*

We walked outside and surveyed the area for a good trap. Timmy was going to pay for getting us in trouble with our soulmates.

_Meanwhile…_

Jez POV

"Rashel! Over here! Bring the feather's!" I hissed at my best friend. She lugged the giant box of feathers across the roof and managed to be silent about it.

"This shit is gross," I said, nodding my head to the honey as I wiped my sticky hand on my pant leg.

"Yah, I'm just glad that they know that there not sleeping in our rooms already, there going to smell so bad!" Rashel said and we grinned at each other. She pulled out Quinn's cell phone.

_Again meanwhile! _

Delos' cell phone went off and he saw that he had a text message from Quinn saying to come outside. He was used to this, when Quinn wanted to talk to another vampire, he was either yelled or texted them, seeing as he was too lazy to send out a telepathic message.

_Back to the first meanwhile…._

"Jez! Delos finally got his ass outside! Hurry!" Rashel said and watched as I positioned the honey barrel against the roof at the perfect angle to land on the boys. Rashel went to help me push it and….on three…and there it went! I was laughing like a manic, just like Rashel, and sat back and watched as the boys were doused in honey! I was a vampire, but I think that even the humans inside the house could smell the maple coming off of them! This was priceless! I high-fived Rashel.

"That'll teach you to prank us!" Rashel and I yelled to our soulmates.

"What the hell did Delos and I do to deserve _this_?" Ash demanded. I was pretty sure that the honey was rotting them in place. Rashel answered.

"That's for cat calling us! You should have known that we would get you back!"

"Well if you think that were not going to get you back for this-!" Ash said.

Morgead and Quinn were glaring at us with so much fury that I thought the honey would melt off of them.

"Get this!" I yelled as Rashel hulled the bag of feather over to me and I ripped the top of it off, then we each grabbed one of the ends and let them fly! The boys looked like little pissed off chickens! In the end, after being thanked my Hannah for not doing this inside the house and Maggie and Mare saying that there soulmates would be sleeping outside with Quinn and Morgead because they didn't want to smell them.

Rashel and I high fived again and began to walk off the roof when Morgead and Quinn yelled, "this isn't the end of the war Jezebel!" and "I will have my revenge Rashel the Cat!"

"Bring it!" we yelled at the same time, not even turning around.

Hannah POV

I'm so happy that at least SOME PEOPLE don't want to destroy my house! The next Redfern who- Oops, I mean person, actually I mean Redfern, because there the trouble makers! Oh, I shouldn't drink coffee with Poppy in the morning! Oh! Is that a bird? Oh! Poppy's jumping on a trampoline! MUST-JUMP-ON-TRAMPOLINE! I ranranranranran over to her and in a minute Poppy and I were jumping so high that Thierry and James were afraid that we would break the trampoline! Did they think we were fat? No! Poppy and I would have to get in on a plan with Rashel and Jez to get revenge on our soulmates! After we finish bouncing of course!

**That was probably the most random thing that I have ever written in my life. I don't know, it seems like no one ever does Hannah's POV when she's hyper, so I felt obligated to do so. What do you think? I have the prank-war going so that when Timmy gets the voodoo stuff going, it will seem more likely that the boys would be mad, giving them reason to leave. And with Jez and Rashel leading the pranks, some crazy shits going to happen! **

**REVIEW! **

**And any ideas for pranks are welcome!**


	8. I'm allergic to tomatos!

**This chapter is for lamia vampress because she gave me the idea for the Timmy revenge and for GothicAngleInYourNightmare for the prank! Thanks you two XD any more ideas are greatly appreciated! By the way, this is past Christmas, like the day before New Year's Eve. I was going to do Christmas, but my gigantic family made me busy. I have over 55 second cousins, (on one side of the family alone!)**** And my mom wanted to see them all…. **

Thierry's POV

Hannah was furious with me and I didn't know why! I asked Poppy, because she was the last person who talked to her before she was mad, and she just walked away! Why is she mad at me during the holiday season! That's like un-American!

I walked into my bedroom, trying to get my mind off of Hannah's anger when she walked calmly into our room and beamed at me, her blond hair falling around her face like a halo. **(Hannah's blond right?) **I thought she was mad at me! She can't smile like that and be mad at me can she?

"Thierry, Lupe and I decided that because it's new years, the girls are all going to a spa to pretty-ify ourselves so we can be out all night and not need excessive amounts of caffeine to look undead," she laughed at her own joke as she stuffed clothes into a duffel bag.

"Alright Hannah, I hope you have fun, but, I thought you were mad at me?" I asked in my most confused tone. She shook her head and walked up to kiss my cheek.

"I'll miss you, see you tomorrow," as she was about to turn around, she gave me a quick hug and walked out the door. I must have been paranoid, Hannah was never mad at anyone! I walked over to the book shelf and began to go through the circle daybreak reports…..

Hannah POV

I feel bad lying to Thierry, but he implied that I was fat! Oh, I will officially love mare forever for coming up with this prank! Maggie had been dancing around like the nutcase she is singing "Hannah Montana" when Mare figured out that we could make their New Year's Eve horrible if we played Hannah Montana's whiney voice every thirty minutes throughout the night! They would be so tired that they wouldn't be able to stay awake at all! I had made the reservations to cover our tracks, and Poppy was so mad that James implied her to be fat that she set up the house so that confetti would fall from the ceiling as the alarm clocks that I ordered went off. Gillian and Thea were good with technical things because their soulmates were obsessed with technology, they would be setting up web cams so we could watch the panic our soulmates would feel as we slept in one of the many garage's that the mansion had. This ought to teach Thierry about talking to me like that again!

Thea POV (this is a bit before Hannah talked to Thierry and the girls "left")

"Just a little higher Gillian! Reach for it!" Gillian was standing on my shoulders, trying to put a wire into the wall so we could watch our soulmates make complete fools of themselves, this webcam was special though, it had a recording camera in it, I could blackmail Eric when he was being stupid! Eric was terrified of confetti. Don't ask me why, I don't know, I mean, what's so scary about confetti? But this was bound to be hilarious.

"I need to be taller!" Gillian hissed from on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "Jill, your 4'9, there's no way that you could get any smaller!"

"Shut up, Thea! I might still grow-," she said as I felt her feel slip, I screamed, and Gillian screamed, as she fell towards the ground, which was bad, because we were standing on a ladder. Outside. Gillian scream was interrupted by a loud howl.

"Gillian? Are you okay!" I yelled down to her.

"I'm fine Thea! I landed on- Timmy?" she pulled the pissed off looking four-year-old out from under her.

"Yup, now could you help me stand up? I can't feel my legs," he said, his voice oozing with pain and missing the normally sarcastic tenor.

I climbed off the ladder and muttered a healing spell on both of them, when I was done, Gillian seemed to realize something.

"Timmy! Ohmigod! You saved my life! I love you! I'm sorry that I was ever jealous about you having a crush on David! Thank you so much!" she was squeezing him so hard that I could see his face turning blue and I wondered if she would notice if he passed out. As he began making choking noises Gillian finally relinquished her death grip on his neck and ran off to put up more cameras like a little tow-headed, Harman tornado.

_Later that night…_

Rashel POV

It took FOREVER to put and set all those damned alarm clocks around the house and set them to go off every half hour, and hiding them…..I could fall asleep right now, but miss Quinn acting like an idiot? I can keep my eyes open. I was watching the monitor on the webcam main computer as the other's set up our sleeping areas. Lady Hannah had bought small mattress comforters and soft sheets for us to sleep with. (We live in Vegas, we don't need many covers.) Poppy was fussing about how our dresses and how the heat might mess up the silk, I tried to tune her out, all the dressy-ness was making my head hurt. Thea and Gillian were sitting on their pillows with a demonic look on their faces, so I would have to watch out for what they were planning…. Keller was trying to figure out how to work the microphone that she'd had Hannah attach to Nilsson's back earlier today. Jez and I had a bone to pick with him. We found a metal detector in the desert and were walking through the house with it, looking for lose change, lost valuables….things to sell on ebay, but who was he to judge? He TOOK the metal detector from us and broke it! We were currently madder at him than at Quinn and Morgead put together. He deserved the treatment he gets tonight. Maggie was constantly reminding us to keep our soulmate link shut all night, we didn't want them to know that we were the ones that were going to be keeping them awake and on the brink of insanity from confetti all night (seriously David? Afraid of confetti? WTF?) We had to wait another five hours, until three am. The guys had promised to go to sleep early because it was New Years Eve tomorrow.

FIVE HOURS LATER!

Jez POV

Finally! I was about to go inside and knock all of them out so that we could get this show on the road. What? I never said that I was patient. The first alarm was set to go off in about forty-five seconds. I was shaking with anticipation. The entire garage had been decked out with screens so that on every wall, we could see the guys make utter fools of themselves.

_Five…..four…three…two…one!_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Then queue Hannah Montana's "Life's what you make it" from every speaker. By the fifth beep Morgead was awake- something that surprised me and pissed me off, I had spent many mornings trying to drag his lazy ass out of bed to do something productive while he pretended to be asleep. Maybe I should keep one of those alarm clocks….

By this tenth beep, the confetti started to fall down around the house and Eric's girlish shrieks echoed through the halls of the mansion like a banshee screaming for the dead. Mare almost suffocated from laughter as he ran under the table for shelter with an Elmo blanket on his arm. Thea's eye brow went up, "I swear I've never seen that before," she said honestly. Morgead was stalking around the house looking for where the confetti was coming from- he was out of luck, Poppy had a bit too much fun with the confetti, it was coming out of the ceiling every where, and would continue, in another thirty minutes. Not that they knew that. Keller was a bit disappointed when Galen didn't wake up though, he was to busy sleeping like a dead cat- oh, wait, he is a cat- never mind. Good thing that Keller had thought of the solution before hand, she put her hand on the "easy button" I bought from staples, "You want to do the honors?" I asked she nodded and slammed her palm onto the button, all of a sudden, on the screen; a bucket of water was poured onto the prince of the shape shifters. He awoke with a roar that made me wonder if he was always subconsciously in his leopard form, but laughed when I saw his expression, it clearly said: I am a pissed off soaping wet cat. Ash and Quinn were screaming, "The voices! They won't leave!" and running around like they were crazy, well, that was normal- James had managed to find an alarm clock (dammit) and was trying to break it, well, he was outta luck! The clocks were made of titanium! Good going Hannah! Delos was shrieking, "I order you to stop beeping! And I order whatever this is to stop falling from the ceiling!" he seemed scared of the confetti- not like Eric was, but scared of Maggie not telling him what it was. David walked over to him and started explaining about confetti. Nilsson was covering his ears and cowering in the corner. Then, as abruptly as the confetti madness began, it was over. The guys were walking around, confused, for about three minutes before going back to bed. Ash, Quinn, Morgead, and Delos had been allowed inside after we got the smell off of them…..

_*Flashback*_

"_I can't take it anymore!" Mare screamed and ran off to the store. We all looked after her for a minute before returning to what we had been doing. Thirty minutes later, a truck showed up and started to empty out the pool, and Mare had a platoon of guys pulling wagons filling the now empty pool with tomato sauce. Hannah ran outside, "Mare! What's going on!" she loved her pool and was on the cusp of a mental breakdown at seeing it filled with tomato sauce. Mare explained, "I had a dog when I was younger, and when the dog was sprayed by a skunk," everyone mad a disgusted face, "we used to bathe him in tomato sauce to get the smell out, I'm tired of Ash complaining about being outside, so there going to go swimming in tomato juice," she finished sternly. I was liking this idea, knowing Morgead and the other two, they wouldn't be going in the pool willingly, which would mean I would get to laugh at the as they argued that they wouldn't mind sleeping outside, and seeing there outraged faces as they lost and had to swim….hahahahahah. _

_As we wrangled the guys outside, they noticed the tomatoed pool. "Mare," Ash said accusingly, she beamed at him, "You said that you wanted to sleep inside again didn't' you? Well, you just have to swim in the tomato juice to stop smelling," Ash looked defected, I sometimes wish that my soulmate would stop arguing with me and just give in the way that Ash did to Mare. I wasn't lucky thought, Morgead, Quinn, and Delos refused point blank to enter the pool. _

"_I am a prince! I will not be treated in such a manner!" –Delos_

"_No way in hell am I going in there! I'll be staked first!" –Morgead_

"_I'm allergic to tomatoes!" –Quinn _

_We tried to reason with them- and by that I mean that it took about thirty seconds for Rashel, Maggie and I to throw them into the pool. _

"_Seriously!" Morgead and Delos screamed as they swam around in the nasty tomato juice, Quinn just screamed, "It burns!" as he swam, we let him out when his face swelled up and he complained about not being about to breath. _

_*End Flashback*_

At the third round of the Hannah Montana songs and the annoying beeping alarm clocks, Rashel and I decided that it was time to extract out revenge. We picked up the microphone and started to talk to Nilsson.

"Hello Nilsson, this is Hannah Montana," Rashel said in a scarily accurate voice of Miley Cyrus.

"Hannah Montana? You're not real," he said back uncertainly. His image on the computer was looking around, frightened.

"I am very real Nilsson, and I'm coming for you," Rashel said calmly. Nilsson stood up and looked around, tears falling down his face. Eric suddenly ran by screaming, "The confetti is going to kill me!" followed by Morgead's "If you don't shut up, I will kill you!" and more shrieks.

"When are you coming?" Eric squeaked.

"Seven days….." Rashel drawled. Nilsson screamed again and ran in circles, only running into about three walls. Rashel had to disconnect the microphone because she was about to laugh. When that was done, we looked at each other for a moment and then all the girls were laughing, even Lupe, who could laugh at her soulmates discomfort as easily as Rashel and I could.

You might think that watching your boyfriends have mental breakdown after mental breakdown, hour after hour, would eventually get boring, well let me tell you. It's not. Eventually we fell asleep, but they didn't.

I couldn't wait to see how my New Years Eve would be.

**I know, I know. This took forever for me to update. Sorry! I was really busy! I'm going to get the next chapter up very soon though! (Seeing as if I were to post a New Years Eve chapter in like, march, that would be weird) thanks for being so patient people! I finally just figured out the plot of the story. Yah! Any suggestions or prank ideas will be greatly appreciated and if you want me to put a certain characters POV in here, I'd be glad to. **** I'm going to start writing my other story again to, so if you want to check that one out…..**

**You see that sexy review button? CLICK IT! **


	9. He's going to kill me, isn't he

**Hi….*walks slowly up to the computer* I know, I know. This took forever. I'm sorry! I hate to do what everyone else does and say that it was school or something…..but it was. I was FAILING my science class (if my parents found out that I was failing, they would kill me) and I hate failure, and I didn't want to be kicked out of advanced classes for next year so I had to get that up. I did! Yay! So then I knew that I had to update this, so here it is. **

**I know that it took me forever to write this, so I'm going to update this again in a day or so, I already wrote the chapter, so I just have to upload it.**

**And here's thanks to my reviewers for last chapter:**

**Night Worlder 13**

**Lamia Vampress**

**GothicAngelInYourNightmares**

**Itsmexxx**

**Buffy McCracken**

**Crazytop17- although seeing as I told you to review it when we were in the basement, I don't know if you should get a thanks…. (It might sound like a mean thing to say, but she's my bestie so I can:)**

**Please keep reviewing you guys! It totally makes me day!**

**Disclaimer: (I know that I haven't posted these before, I forgot) **

**If you think that I'm LJ Smith, you might want to go and reread the Nightworld series.**

**Without further delay: chapter 9 (just so you know, the first part of this sucks)**

Galen POV

I woke up laying across the counter with my hand in a fish bowl. _Well that's cliché_. Eric was in a corner with bloodshot eyes and was clutching a blanket to his chest.

"So. Much. Confetti." He squeaked out.

"Eric," I said, moving towards him. He threw his blanket at me and started to scurry further into the corner.

"Eric, its okay," I saw David walking through the house with his hands over his eyes.

"David, get over here! Eric's having a breakdown!"

"I don't care! I'm tired!"

Goddess! Will someone help me!

Suddenly Ash runs down the hall.

"Good morning everyone! What a wonderful day!" he was screaming.

Quinn and Morgead were running after him and Quinn tackled him.

"What's wrong?" I'm too tired to really care though. Eric sneaks away.

Quinn was still trying to keep Ash pinned down to ground, Morgead explains,

"Ash decided that he's going to ask Mare to marry him and all, but then he got scared that she'd say no, so then he found Poppy's candy stash and ate most of it until Delos found it while Nilsson was explaining why he's afraid of Hannah Montana, so me and Quinn have been trying to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid all night! I'm fucking tired!" Morgead was babbling, something I've never seen him do. I'm glad that I was the only smart one: the kitchen was the only room that wasn't raining confetti, so I slept in there. Haha I'm smart.

James was walking up from the training room, pulling Eric by the ear.

"We might need to put Eric in therapy. Like for good. I've never seen him like this."

Quinn yelled from where he was still fighting Ash, "Can I have some fucking help here!"

David ran up behind Ash with a lamp pole and slammed it on his head. The room was silent for awhile.

"David, did your balls just drop?" Morgead asked.

David's face was stark white and he looked afraid to talk.

"He's going to kill me when he wakes up, won't he," the way he said it, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yup, you better hope that Gillian will protect you," Quinn said, and then he passed out where he stood. So did Morgead. And David. And even Eric.

Lord Thierry came from in the kitchen, his eyes haunted.

"Hannah is going to kill us when she sees that we destroyed her house,"

Oh, shit.

Hannah's POV

"Poppy! Hurry, we have to make it look like we weren't here!" Poppy was zooming around the garage at vampire speed, folding up blankets and grabbing the tech supplies. Keller, Jez, and Rashel were dragging out the mattresses, we decided the best way to get rid of them was to give them to hobos. So they were looking for the closest hobos. Not my idea of fun. Thea and Gillian were removing all traces of magic, Maggie and Mare were busy recycling pop cans and throwing away candy wrappers. We were done cleaning up within ten minutes. It was kind of odd that Keller, Jez and Rashel had only been gone about fifteen minutes and they had already given away nine cots.

Poppy POV

We FINALLY finished cleaning! Yay! Hannah and I were so happy that we had our revenge on James and Thierry! Serves them right! So now when we all stayed up (because it was New Years!) they would be tired and boring! We all packed into a limo, Lupe was driving, and went to a park for a while. We had told the boys that we would meet them at a Circle Daybreak Casino later, so that we could "relax" but, Jez, being the evil genius that she is, made sure that one of the guys at least would destroy the house. That's why poor Eric had to endure the confetti. Quinn, Ash and Morgead we all knew would end up punching walls so we knew that those would have to be filled, so, basically, instead of sleeping, they would be tired. Or we would come back to a mess. Or they wouldn't show up to the casino. Either way, they were screwed.

"Hannah! Look! Aren't those squirrel's cute?" I said. Hannah ran up to me with bread in her hand. She gave me a piece and we fed the squirrels until a stick in the mud cop said that we "couldn't feed the wild animals" Poppy asked if the how the squirrels could possibly be wild when they were eating out our hands. He left us alone after that.

We stayed at the park for a few hours, until the stick in the mud cop pissed off Keller.

"What do you mean that I can't climb trees!"

"It's illegal, and a liability," said stick in the mud.

"But I'm just sitting in the tree. I'm not climbing it," she was acting like she was two! It was cool.

"Miss, you have to get out of the tree or I will have to give you a ticket," he said. Keller relented and climbed out of the tree, where Jez and Rashel applauded her for her first mild act of mayhem with the law. When Stick in the Mud saw that Keller was friends Poppy and I, us Daybreak girls got kicked out of a park. I was mortified. I think that I might be slightly sleep deprived! Lupe jumped into the limo again and I yelled out the window, "So this is what my tax dollars at work looks like!" Jez pulled me into the car.

"Hannah, I think that you had too much sugar," she said soothingly.

"No she hasn't!" Poppy chimed in, Rashel grabbed the elfish vampire.

"Poppy, I think that you have as well," Rashel had her arm in a death grip.

Jez POV

We practically had to sedate Hannah and Poppy! They were going insane, Maggie was trying to remember how much sugar they had last night, and when Lupe asked anyone if they had eaten any of the candy and they said no….we had bought about three pounds of candy per person, and it was all GONE. I was surprised that they weren't talking like those possessed chipmunk thing's in movies with the high voices. They passed out from the sugar rush and we had to drag them into the casino. As we checked in, the dude only glanced at Hannah and Poppy, who were tied up handcuffed (I don't even want to know why Rashel has those….at ALL) and they were gagged. Oh, and I tied there feet together. But the dude just looked at us like it was nothing and, but when we said that we all wanted one room, he started looking at us…..I mean, it was the biggest Casino in Las Vegas, and we were getting one of the biggest rooms!

Maggie was stammering over her words, "Um, no, it's not like…."

The dude swatted his hand at us. "Oh, its okay girlfriend, I don't judge! I LOVE your shoes by the way!" Maggie blushed and thanked him. Gotta love gay people.

**(The dude is supposed to be my friend Bailey. Him complementing my shoes is how we became friends. And yes. He's gay. Like to the third degree. XD I loves him)**

The gay guy hinting that we were like "sharing a room" (use your gutter minds!) didn't bother me and, (Maggie did have on cute shoes) but when we were all walking into our room, of course, of course, a group of guys our age all walked down the hall and we got cat called. Mare gave Rashel and I the evil eye that clearly said "Jez, Rashel, do NOT put honey and feathers on them!" we just glared the hell outta them. We revived Poppy by putting a candy bar under her nose. She wasn't as psycho as before, thank god. We would have let her sleep but we didn't understand half the clothes that Hannah and her had bought for us to wear. As they revived them, I walked around the hotel room. Although "room" wasn't really accurate. If was bigger than Morgead's penthouse. It was like the main floor of the mansion. It had like ten rooms and eleven bathrooms! Who needs that much space? Oh, wait, we do….never mind. We all fought for the biggest room, and Hannah eventually won "I'm paying for the room!" after we had all showered and thrown on our crap clothes, and fixed our hair, poppy started to explain what it was we were wearing.

Poppy POV (beware of randomness)

I grabbed the gigantic suitcase that held all of the clothes and started handing out the outfits. I loved mine! It was a sequined green dress; I put on silver jewelry and silver heels. Keller said that I looked like Salazar Slytherin's skanky daughter. I thanked her. Hannah was putting on her clothes: cream dress, ancient Greek styled. Lupe was wearing a gold mini dress (she had style like Hannah an I) Gillian was in purple, with these ankle boots that she insisted on wearing **(remember the ankle boots from Dark Angel? I reread it yesterday and knew that I had to put them in :D) **Mare was wearing a dark blue dress. She looked so pretty! Thea was in a dress that was styled like Gillian's (but green): cute but not risky! People need to try new things! That's why Keller was going to wear….

"OH HELL NO!" is how I knew that she had found her outfit. It was a simple black dress with a low neckline. What was wrong with the dress?

"Hannah! Make her wear it!" I screamed, and Hannah jumped like a ninja and started to beg with Keller, making her eyes larger than I ever thought possible. Eventually Keller relented, which earned her sympathic looks from Jez and Rashel. I was going to girlify those two one of these days…..anyway! I Maggie got a yellow shirt and black leather leggings, they only looked like leather, anyway, she looked pretty as well! Rashel only mildly complained about me forcing her to run around "half naked" hey, I let her wear pants didn't I? Well, they were leggings. Dark green, long shirt, short leggings, who knew Rashel could look so girly! I am such a genius! Quinn better thank me. Maybe he'll help me get revenge on James….moving onto Jez. I kinda misjudged how tall she was….

"Poppy, I look like a slut, you promised that my shorts would be like mid thigh!" she squeaked. Yes, she was flipping out that much.

"Well, you could always use the 'what happens in Vegas' excuse!" Rashel piped in.

Jez flipped her off.

"How polite," Rashel said back.

Keller threw Jez's shoes at her, "wear these and you won't look so un-Jez like," Jez threw them on and pretended to complain. They were to cute to complain about! Black (real leather this time) boots.

When Hannah and I were done fixing everyone, we walked down stairs. (It was already like 9! We got here at like 4! It takes 5 hours for 10 girls to get ready? Oh, wait, that's not that weird….)

Thierry POV

"Hurry and clean my house!" I said to the maids that I'd hired. The Circle Daybreak soulmates were still trying to clean the house, like we had been all day. Morgead and Quinn seemed used to sleep depravation, so they were in charge of chaining Ash to the wall, and then they had to clean again, so they "accidentally" kept releasing him so that they had to recapture him, so they could avoid cleaning. Until I made them resume cleaning and made Nilsson watch Ash.

David was running around with a bucket of water and throwing it on the floor, then he proceeded to use a still catatonic Eric as a mop. I was really going to have to admit him into therapy sometime soon…..

James was being one of the only sane/helpful people in the house; he was directing the maids into the disaster zones of the house and fixing pillows and such. What was I doing you may ask? I was supervising. Hahaha.

Quinn POV

"Ash! You can't do anything when your like this!" I yelled at my best friend. Morgead and I had snuck back to the back of the house where Ash was chained to the wall, because well, WE DON'T FUCKING CLEAN.

"But I love her!" Ash was reaching for a scorpion.

"Are you fucking insane!" Morgead yelled as he stepped on the scorpion. **(Is it legal to kill scorpions? I'm from the mid-west (not saying where) we don't have scorpions, so I don't know….)**

"NOOOO! You monster! You killed her!" Ash was practically frothing at the mouth. It was gross.

"Ash, you need to sleep, just go to sleep," I said. We couldn't meet the girls later if Ash was like this! Mare would kick us, especially Morgead and I.

"Never! You'll never take me alive!" Ash screamed. In a falsetto. My ears hurt!

I looked over at Morgead, "You think David gave him brain damage when he hit him with the lamp?" Morgead shook his head, "Between Ash's thick head, and David's girl arms, I think that it's okay. He's just being _Ash_," he said the last word like it was an illness.

"Shouldn't you two be cleaning the mansion?" said a voice of pure evil.

"Go the hell away, Demon Child," Morgead said to Timmy.

"I'm only like two years younger than you!" Timmy yelled at Morgead. Morgead rolled his eyes.

"Timmy, you look 4, it doesn't matter what your age is, you'll always look 4," Timmy's face went this unhealthy red color and he ran away screaming, "You'll see whose laughing when I have my revenge!" Ash even came out of his crazy state to say what Morgead and I were thinking, "What the hell was that?"

"Quinn! Morgead! Back to work!" Lord Thierry yelled.

**(That was a few hours behind the girls POV times)**

Rashel POV

We walked down to the club part of the Casino (I kept wondering how we got into this club/casino. Hannah must have gotten her hands on some pretty good fake ID's) when the elevator dinged and we walked out, it kinda went quiet for a minute. Poppy and Hannah were practically glowing with pride at there success with making us all look "Hott". After a moment Mare made a dismissive motion with her hands like "okay, you can go back to whatever you were doing now that you've gawked at us."

Predictably, Jez had to shout something out, "take a picture! I'll last longer! Seriously! Stop eye stalking us!"

We walked in and grabbed a table. After about five minutes, cute guys came over to our table and asked Maggie and Mare do dance.

Maggie mouthed "do you think I should" to Keller, who nodded like a maniac. When a waiter came up (yes, they had waiters for the club on New Years Eve) he "accidentally" took a spill when he tried to look down Jez's black tank top. She "accidentally" tripped him when he walked away, it was okay though- the worst case would be if he had a broken ankle, nothing serious.

"Jez! That was mean!" Hannah chided.

Jez raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, "Would it have been nicer for Morgead to find him trying to look down my shirt again and then putting him in the hospital for a week?" Hannah bit her lip and didn't respond.

Eventually we were all asked to dance, and it was fun, but we were all waiting for our soulmates to arrive. They said that they would be here by ten, and it was nine forty-five. But we also knew that the mansion was a mess so they would probably be late. Fifteen minutes later, the elevator dinged open to reveal ten seriously attractive guys. Galen and Thierry stepped out, Keller said by to her dance partner- who looked pissed at Galen- and ran over to him to dance. Galen looked like he had died and gone to heaven, and Keller looked smugger by the second. I saw her mouth "thank you" to Poppy, who winked. James and Thierry ran over to Hannah and Poppy, who glared at them, but still danced with them. If I wasn't so pissed at James and Thierry for calling Hannah and Poppy fat, I would feel really bad for them. Hannah and Poppy could be really scary when they wanted to be. The guys all piled out of the elevator, and started to look for their soulmates. I still couldn't see Quinn though! Jez walked next to me, she couldn't find Morgead either.

"If they don't show up, want to kill them?" Jez inquired.

"Absolutely," I said cheerily. Mare ran up to us.

"I can't find Ash," she sounded worried.

"We can't find Morgead or Quinn either, there probably all being idiots or something," Jez said, trying to calm Mare down.

Suddenly, the lights cut. There were several angered yells form people in the club. Suddenly, Ash's face appeared with a spotlight.

"Oh, shit, this can't be good," Mare said. Jez could barley contain her laughter at Ash's speech.

"Hi people! Are you having fun! I'm having fun! Don't you just love New Years? I do! Anyway, I have something to ask my girlfriend! Her name's Mare! I love her sooo much!" some girls went "aww" then guy (and me and Jez) were screaming things like "get on with it!" or "get off the DJ platform!"

"Mare! Mare, where are you?" Ash said. Jez whispered to Mare, "tell him where you are before he embarrasses you more!" mare went stark white and waved her hand. A light went on right over her, enveloping Jez and I as well.

"Mare! There you are! I love you so much, your beautiful," Mare started to blushed, "you changed me for the better, would you-," and then he passed out. He almost fell over to the dance floor (it was a story fall) but he landed on a small platform below it. I heard Morgead yell, "Quinn! I found him!" Morgead started to pull Ash over the bars back to the DJ platform, Quinn ran over (human speed) and started to help him.

Mare looked anxious, but Jez was using her vampire hearing to tell her what they were saying.

"He's fine Mare, just passed out and stuff," she reconsidered, "Oh, Morgead thinks that he might have gotten a concussion because David hit him over the head with a lamp. Probably nothing though." Mare didn't look convinced. Quinn started to haul Ash down the stairs again, leaving Morgead to stand alone on the DJ platform. He grabbed the microphone.

"Does anyone know how I'm supposed to turn the lights on again?"

"Try the "lights" switch idiot!" Jez yelled at him. A bimbo came over to her and said, "You just don't talk to hot guys like that! Oh well, that leaves him for me, he's outta your league anyway." Jez smirked, "If anything I'm outta his league, and sorry but he's taken," waving the bimbo away.

"Jez? Since when are you a girl? Like the shorts by the way, and you're the idiot, idiot" Morgead and winked at her. Jez snarled, "Just turn the lights back on dumbass!" he did, and then walked away.

Quinn came down the elevator, alone. Everyone in Circle Daybreak ran over to him.

"Ash probably has a concussion," Jez and I shared a look that said "wimp", "I think that we should take him to the hospital, he got it a few hours ago," he finished.

"And you're just thinking that he has one now? Goddess, how stupid are you?" Gillian said.

"We thought he was just being Ash!" Morgead said. Everyone nodded, that was a reasonable answer.

"Well, were all coming to the hospital," Hannah announced, in her "Lady Hannah" voice.

Everyone agreed, and we all piled into the limo and drove to the hospital.

Mare POV

We were all waiting in Ash's room in the ER, sitting by his bed. Everyone has just been laughing because Jez took a bed pan and placed it on Ash's head, took several pictures, and then stuck a tampon up his nose, "for his breathing, he has to breath threw his mouth, it's a weird mutation, runs in the family" is what she told the nurse to get away with her pranks and the explanation for his unreal vital signs. And she made Morgead compel them so that helped.

"Well this isn't how I thought that I'd spend my New Years Eve," I said, trying to start small talk.

"Your telling me, I was expecting a hangover and sore dancing feet," Quinn said, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have hit him with the lamp!" David said into his hands. He felt horrible and blamed himself for ruining or New Years Eve.

"Oh, David, it's okay! I actually kinda am liking this New Years!" I said honestly. I had most of my friends with me and we were all laughing.

We had on the Count Down to the New Year on TV. Ten minutes till midnight.

"You know what I like about this New Year's? Ash isn't talking!" Jez said laughingly.

"Amen to that!" Quinn said, and high-fived the hybrid.

We all made fun of Ash for about 8 minutes.

Out of no where, Nilsson and Lupe brought in wine (don't know how they snuck that into a hospital) and wine glasses (_really_ don't know how they snuck those into the hospital) Lupe filled up all of our glasses and we sat for about a minute.

"Five….four….three….two….one….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we clanked glasses. Ash began to stir, he had been sleeping since he passed out at the club.

"Wazgoinon?" he said incoherently, I patted his hand and told him to go back to sleep.

A nurse walked in, she must have been coming to tell us to quiet down, then she saw the wine.

"You can't have alcohol in a hospital! I'm calling the cops!" we all looked at each other for a minute, and ran. (After one of the vampire's wiped the nurse's mind, but who doesn't like to run from their mild acts of mayhem?)

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! HELLO 2011!" us Daybreakers yelled in unison.

**This is like 8 pages on Microsoft! Wow! This is more of a filler chapter, as you can probably tell, seeing as it sucks. I'm trying to finish this one because I want to write a fic for Maximum Ride, so updates on this will be more frequent. **** Peace.**

**(I know this sucks, but you KNOW that you still want to review!)**

**-Alice**


	10. That sucks, man

**I AM SO ANNOYED WITH THIS WEBSITE! Has anyone else had problems with fanfiction? It hasn't let me upload any of my stories! I have like 3 documents that I want to upload but it won't let me! God! Anyway, enough of my rant, I want to thank my lovely reviewers:**

**Lamia vampress- I'm so glad that you LOVE my story! I was grinning like an idiot all day when I read your review! Thank you! **

**Epic Secret Mythology- two reviews? I freaking love you! (In a totally non-stalker way) keep reviewing!**

**Night Worlder 13- yup, Ash got a concussion. Good thing his hard head deflected permanent brain damage! Lol **

**Dani- I'm sorry that you don't like my fic, but it IS one of those mindless, dumb comedies that are just supposed to be pointless. I'm writing another NW story soon (I'll describe it at the end of the page) and trust me, I'll be the first to admit that this is NOT my best writing. I know that since you said you didn't like my story that you're probably not reading this, but if you ever do than I'm thanking you for the review!**

_Me: Morgead! Help me with the disclaimer! I can't say it! *starts crying*_

_Morgead: Goddess! Fine….. Hellewise14 does not own the Night World_

_Me: lies! *attacks Morgead*_

_Morgead: *dodges attack* no, it's true, you don't_

_Me: Fine. LJ Smith owns the Night World. And Morgead :(_

_Morgead: I actually think that Jez owns me…_

_Me: On with the chapter!_

Mare POV

Ash eventually got out of the hospital; Jez posted the embarrassing pictures of him on Facebook, which started a huge argument with them that went a little like this…..

_*Flashback*_

"_YOU PUT PICTURES OF ME WITH A TAMPON IN MY NOSE ALL OVER FACEBOOK!" Ash screamed._

"_No, I only put them on MY profile, not everywhere," Jez said calmly. _

"_PUTTING THEM ON YOURS IS LIKE PUTTING THEM EVERYWHERE!" Ash continued to rant for about fifteen minutes before Jez walked out of the room, annoying Ash even more. Little did he know that she had recorded his rant and posted that on Facebook, making him just about as hated as the guy that tripped a five year old…_

_Ash Redfern 190293874652939874261057362 dislikes_

_Jez Redfern likes_

_*End flashback*_

The girls were absolutely winning the prank war, the boys had only managed to dye Rashel's hair purple, lock Hannah in a closet, put worms all over Jez's motorcycle (she almost beat the guys to death for that one, seriously, they were all unconscious when she was done) and throw all of Poppy's CD's away. Not that creative. Of course, Jez and Rashel (who we had elected as our "generals" for the "war") thought that they were just stalling for time. I hoped so, because if those pranks were the best they had, this prank war wouldn't be much of a war.

Timmy POV

I crept out of the house and into the garage. I reached the blood storage box and pried the top off (A/N the "blood box" is one of those fridges that you have to pop the top off, because there on their sides, if that makes sense) the blood was sloshing around…..yum! I want it! NO! Resist Timmy, I repeated over and over. I took the potion out of my pant pocket and poured the contents inside. For a moment the blood turned violet, before receding back to its original color. I looked at my watch. The vampires usually had blood around noon, so that left about an hour. I climbed up to the rafters and waited, hoping that my traps would go off on time. The boys won't even know what hit them….

Quinn POV

Morgead, Ash, James, Thierry, Poppy, Delos, Nilsson and I got hungry around noon, as usual, so we went to the garage for our daily dosage of blood. James was trying to get Poppy to tell him why she hadn't been talking to him for the past three days and Thierry was sulking because Hannah was giving him the same treatment.

"Poppy! Tell me what I did!" James begged.

Poppy said nothing.

"Poppy please!"

No response.

"POPPY!"

"Fine! You really want to know!" finally, a response, "You called me FAT!" James' face fell, but Poppy didn't notice, she had rounded on Thierry, "And YOU! You called HANNAH fat also! She's so upset she thinks that you were more attracted to MAYA!" Thierry paled and ran to the house. I hope for his sake that he was going to apologize to Hannah, I could already see Ash cracking his knuckles; he loved Hannah like a sister.

Poppy was yelling at James again and using such a colorful vocabulary that even I would have to go look up some of these words later. Where had the pixie learned such language?

James was trying to calm Poppy down.

"Poppy, I never meant for you to think I called you fat, it's just that was an old trampoline and you were using your vampire strength to jump higher and I didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself," he said soothingly.

"Oh," Poppy said and walked away. James looked heartbroken.

"Well come on you dummy! I want to go and buy a new trampoline!" Poppy said cheerily. James ran after her like a lost puppy.

"What the hell," Morgead shouted, "When Jez and I fight, it's like I have to do something demeaning and usually painful for her to forgive me, James just has to apologize?"

"I know what you mean," I said, "Rashel usually jumps me with a fighting stick," I glared at Morgead, "The fighting stick that your soulmate taught her to use," Morgead laughed. Rashel was good with just about any weapon, but when Jez found out that she couldn't use a fighting stick, and worse, couldn't see the use of it, she tried to convert her to fighting sticks, obviously, Jez was successful.

Delos, Morgead, Ash and I walked into the garage and popped the top of the blood fridge, grabbed glasses and drank our blood. There was something off about it though…

"Guys," Delos said, "does this taste a bit…." His eyes were drooping and he put his hand on the wall.

"Yeah, its like, I don't know," Ash looked like Delos did, like he was about to pass out any second. Morgead started coughing, Nilsson had already collapsed, and I felt like someone was pushing little bits of wood into my skin. We all looked at each other for a second, and I could practically read everyone's faces. How could we have been so stupid to let ourselves get poisoned? That was my last thought before the world went black.

Timmy POV

_Yes_! Was my only thought when I saw Quinn, Morgead, Ash, and Delos collapse. These three were always the meanest to me, I could wait for James and Thierry to drink the poisoned blood, and I would get Galen, Eric, and David later. I had a getaway car which I loaded the guys into (I was so happy I had vampire strength, the guys are heavy! They should go on weight-watchers) **(A/N oh no he did NOT say there fat! They are hot! LOL)** when they were all tied up, I gave them another dose of sleeping potion, and then I crawled back into my hiding place and waited for the other vampires.

Poppy POV

Yah! Jamie didn't say I was fat! I was so happy that I was skipping all through the store as we bought the new trampoline. James and I got the biggest on! It was TWENTY feet in circumference. And it had these special springs and I was so excited to jump on it! We ordered it so that it would be at the mansion in two days. James drove home and I made him drive the speed limit the whole time, I couldn't wait to tell Hannah! When we got to the driveway James was hungry so he went to go drink some blood, while I ran to tell Hannah about our new trampoline. When I got inside Hannah was talking to Thierry, which made me happy that he apologized. Thierry politely excused himself to go get his blood, leaving Hannah and I to talk.

"I got a new trampoline!" Hannah laughed.

"I can't believe that we thought that they called us fat," Hannah admitted.

"Me neither," I laughed. Suddenly Keller's frantic voice sounded from downstairs.

"Lady Hannah! Gillian was practicing magic and she caught your rug on fire!" Hannah rolled her eyes and we walked down the stairs to survey the damage.

Galen POV

I was in the game room with David and Eric, ever since they introduced me to Black Ops, I'd become almost obsessed. I was in a tournament, about to win, when there was a noise from under the coffee table, none of us really paid attention, I was winning, winning, and…. I got shot!

"No! No! No! No!" I yelled.

"That fucking sucks!" David said

"Hell, better luck next time," Eric told me.

I picked up my drink –root beer- and threw it at David, he retaliated my throwing his at me, but it missed and hit Eric instead, so, of course, Eric threw his at me. After a moment, something felt wrong. David started choking and fell to the ground, Eric did the same a second after. I felt my vision get dizzy, and I felt like I was falling into a pit, I tried fighting it, but it didn't stop me from falling into unconsciousness.

Timmy POV

I had Thierry and James loaded into the truck when I ran off to the game room, and, sure enough, all three pansy/idiots were passed out on the rug. I was lucky none of the girls had come upstairs, although I had made a great diversion of making it looked like Gillian set a rug on fire. Drugging Galen, Eric, and David had been the hardest; I had to give them the appropriate dosage for their species, but I did it! I had everyone bound and gagged in the back, and I paid a circle Midnight witch to move them to the cave I had planned, three days away. If I were lucky, the girls would never see the guys again, and they would always have time to play with me!

Jez POV

All of us girls were downstairs, and I was trying to calm the chaos that erupted with the mini fire. Gillian and just been reading her spell book when suddenly the rug caught on fire, Thea was dumbstruck, the spell she said was only supposed to enable her to communicate with animals for about an hour. Hannah was upset about her rug, but she acted calm as she comforted a distressed Gillian.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry, I really didn't, didn't mean to," said Gillian in between sobs.

"Jill, it's fine, I can always buy another on," Hannah said soothingly. Gillian nodded and started to stop her tears, only sniffling.

Thea was going through the book, whispering to Keller,

"She said the spell right, I don't know why that happened,"

Keller's forehead scrunched up and she whispered, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all," as she said that, I felt ice clamp around my heart. Rashel walked over to me, her face contorted in an expression I haven't ever seen it in: terror.

"I can't feel Quinn, it's like he's barley there," I couldn't understand what she meant, but when I tugged my silver chord that bound my to Morgead, I understood. The chord was still there, but only barley, and the only thing I could pick up was that he was alive, whether he were close to death or not I was uncertain, but I was still frightened. Morgead and Quinn were two of the strongest telepaths I had ever encountered, so whatever did this to them must have Power, power and most likely had outside help.

"Everyone," I did my best to keep my voice brisk and businesslike, "no one freak out yet, but check your soulmate chord," I got eight confused looks which quickly morphed into looks of horror. Mare spoke first,

"Do you think they left and did this to block us?"

Rashel and I exchanged a Look, and in that moment, everything came together.

"No," Rashel said soberly, "I think they were captured."

**DUN DUN DUN! So that was the chapter. Sorry that it wasn't as funny as usual, but I'm really trying to finish this up quick. I know that I already had a LONG authors note at the top, but I have to tell you about this new Night World story I'm going to write AS SOON as I finish this story. **

**Broad summary: when Circle Midnight and The Council capture the girls and wipe there memories, inserting there own memories, the girls, heartbroken and angry, leave the boys. The boys, of course, go after the girls, but there not going without a fight. **

**I've thought A LOT about how I'm going to make this different than every other fic where the girls run away, and I've actually gone back and read all of the ones with the same general idea so that it is different. And because I love all of you who are reading this story, I'll tell you one of the things that's going to be one of the plot twists. Jez, feeling that the girls don't have enough fighters (the girls think that the guys want to kill them) drinks blood to get her Power back, but none of the other girls know, so how will they react? Anyway, please tell me if you would even read the story, and don't forget to:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
